Lord of the Winter Wolves
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: Ever since Warm season faires can cross over. Queen Clarion had been visting Lord Milori more. One night she found out about a terrifiying secrect.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Winter Werewolves

Long Ago when Pixie Hollow was still Young about the time Lord Milori and Queen Clarion first met. There was a High council when Queen Anne was in Power. All of the Ministers before the other Ministers of the seasons you see today were still in office. They all went together and had a special meeting. The Minister of spring who was before the one you see in the movies was a woman as well as the autumn minister. The summer and winter minister was male. Anyway they all had a Special meeting in the Council chambers. "What should we do." Said the spring Minister named Springette "Now my dear Springette you're pregnant with the next Minister of Spring you shouldn't stress yourself." Said Queen Anne "Queen Anne this dark magic that is set before us what does it do?" said the Summer Minister named Sunbeam at the time. Queen Anne pushed all of the Ministers away and said "It can consume fairies and turn them into werewolves." "What should we do milady?" said the Winter Minister named Snow Blizzard .He pushed his glasses on his farther onto his face and walked toward the dark magic set before him. Queen Anne ran towards him and pushed him away. "Oh Snow Blizzard! little baby Winter is home she still needs to be trained to become the next Minister of Winter I don't want you to eat her before she is ready!" "Queen Anne If we all have Children needing to be nursed and Trained to become Ministers after us; shouldn't we leave and let you take care of it?" said the Minister of Autumn named Redleaf. The other Ministers agreed so. "Well if you think I can solve this I'll Solve this I'll solve it then. "Said Queen Anne All of the other ministers left and the Queen Stared at the Dark Magic pondering and pondering. When she her head was sore a message fairy flew by. "Oh it's you." Said the Queen. She put the magic in a box and gave it to the fairy and told him to get rid anyway he knows how. The fairy just threw it away in the trash. When a trash cart came by it picked up the box and set off for the dump. But the box fell out of the truck. It tumbled into the winter woods. Guess who picked it up. Yes a young lord Milori picked up the box he was Sad and heartbroken because now since he and the soon to be Queen Clarion couldn't see each other anymore. He opened the box and Whoosh! The Magic went inside his body and he fainted. Later that night there was a barn full of mice and all of the animal fairies weren't worried at all. Until early that Morning the Minister of Autumn carrying her new baby. That baby was the Minister of Autumn you see in the Tinkerbell movies. Anyway she opens the door and gasped. All the mice were dead. She called all of the Animal fairies and followed a trail of blood to the winter woods. They couldn't go on because of the winter boarder law. All they saw was a winter fairy with torn clothes stained with blood. Lying on the ground with a full stomach.

_To be continued…_

Author's note: No Fairies will be killed at all there will be no other werewolf transformations. Only woodland creatures may be harmed. This Story is supposed to test the love of Lord Milori and Queen Clarion. **NOTHING ELSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of the Winter wolves2

The Animal fairies saw the young lord they thought he was attacked by the monster who killed all of the mice. They just told him to go home and clean himself up and to be more careful next time. The young lord did just that. The years went by and Lord Milori became more and more of a werewolf. The only good thing about it is that he took it easy with the small animal feeding frenzy. Every full Moon he would howl thinking about his beloved Clarion. The bad thing is he doesn't change into a werewolf every full moon he change into one every night. Only getting stronger and stronger as the moon waxes. When Tinkerbell found out you can frost your wings to cross the border. Queen Clarion had been visiting Lord Milori more. One cold night she wanted to visit him. She called him by pixie dust phone. No answer… She called him again. No answer… This time she was getting worried. She put on her coat and set off to see him. When she got to his house there was no lights. "It's only 7:00." Said the Queen. Dewey normally stays at his ice home with Fiona and the minister of Winter married the Minister of Autumn so she sleeps with him now. "Maybe he Went to take his owl to the owl nursery. "she thought. Lord Milori takes his owl to the owl nursery because the owl is too big to stay inside his home. It's Actually a good thing since Lord Milori becomes a Werewolf at night. Queen Clarion got to his front door and knocked on it. There was no answer once again. She couldn't take it anymore she took out a spare key she had and opened the door. She walked in the dark house. "Lord Milori; Sweetie pie, sugar pop are you here?" she heard no answer from him. Instead she heard a low growl. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…." Was all she heard. She turned around only to look at a savage beast with a similarity to lord Milori but it wasn't him. Queen Clarion was too scared to think how familiar the beast looked. All she saw was a drooling mouth, two sharp claws, and blood red eyes. With a face that shows famous expression I'm hungry and When's dinner. "I'm Dinner…"said Clarion. She threw a block of ice at the beast and the beast roared with pain. She ran out to find safety. When the beast followed her it grew stronger. The beast had White hair all over his body with huge muscles and sharp claws and it ran on all fours. She was running as fast as her little legs could. Her coat torn by the branches in the trees. She hid near a log but the beast found her and it jumped on top of her. Queen Clarion realized it was Lord Milori as she stared into his red eyes. She managed to whimper. "m…m..m…Milori what the fuck happened to you." The Wolf was About to eat her and tear her limb from limb. When dawn came the sun Showed itself and the Beast started to change. The beast turned back into Lord Milori and he fell to the ground. He woke up on the floor when he turned and saw Clarion with her eyes wide open. "Oh no!; Queen Clarion I'm so …."he said as he walked over to her with his clothes all torn up. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled the queen "But…"said the lord "DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEE!" YELLED THE queen


	3. Chapter 3

Lord of the Winter wolves3

Queen Clarion stormed away from the fairy she used to love. Lord Milori ran after her not even letting the cold bother him as the wind pass through his tattered clothes. "Queen Clarion my love wait!" he yelled. But Queen Clarion just kept walking. Lord Milori caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Queen Clarion turned around and slapped him. Lord Milori put his hand against his face. He couldn't believe it she hit him. "You tried to eat me!" said Clarion with tears in her eyes. Milori's eyes were forming tears as well. "Clarion that wasn't me." He said "Oh Really!" said the Queen Milori sat on log and patted a seat right beside him motioning her to sit down. Reluctantly she sat down but she still kept a distance. "Long ago we were still young I found a box with a strange force in it ;it jumped at me and consumed me and after that it went dark and then on I have been turning into a werewolf ever since." Queen Clarion kissed the cheek she had slapped him on. It was red and it still stinged a little. "You're going to have to learn how to control it. "she said. Soon fairies started to fly by screaming. "Oooooo Lord Milori you naughty boy." "Shut the fuck up!" yelled Milori. Queen Clarion stood up and said "You may want to put some clothes on." Lord Milori walked over to his house and put some real clothes on. As he was dressing he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was muscular with a very strong build. He was not happy at all he was thinking on how all the innocent animals he eaten to get that extra protein. He broke down crying and now there could be chance that Queen Clarion can leave forever. "I won't be able to cope with that never, never, neverrraaaarrrrOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he started to howl uncontrollably until the Minister of Winter walked in the room. "What the hell is going on here?"she said "Oh Nothing. "he replied. Winter picked up a list that was on his desk. "Tell your husband the Minister of Autumn I'm Watching him. "said Milori "Fuck you and go to fairy hell." Said Winter Then she left. It was a good day until he went to the winter animal fairies. They had candles all around with pictures of owls, ferrets, rabbits and a Slightly confused demonic possessed groundhog. Lord Milori went to Sled and whispered. "Is this a funeral?" Sled didn't say anything he just nodded his head yes. "Oh no." said Milori "I feel terrible." Sled put his hand on the lord's shoulder. "Don't be we'll mourn for them together." He said.


End file.
